


I Love You

by froma2zee



Category: Roughley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froma2zee/pseuds/froma2zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shows Amber just how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Derek cruised down the street on his way to Amber's apartment.  
He had something planned for his baby tonight.  
He and Amber had been in a relationship for about 8 months now.  
He'd asked her out after months of flirting with her and her just blowing him off as being nice to her. For whatever reason she just couldn't grasp that he would be attracted to her.  
He kindly put that to rest when he kissed the life out of her.  
They'd been taking it slow for now, he was serious about her and he didn't want to ruin something that he'd been waiting for for so long.  
His feelings were deep and tonight he was going to show her how he felt.  
He used his key to unlock the door finding the place empty.  
Good, that bought him some time.  
He wondered where she was?  
Amber opened the door to her apartment finding rose petals covering the floor.  
The house smelled like vanilla and jasmine and she heard Miguel's 'Adorn' playing.  
She felt his arms wrap around her body as he muzzled his face into her neck.  
"Hello beautiful." he said.  
She turned into him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He pulled her closer capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.  
He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist leading her into her room where 'Signs' by Tyrese was now playing.  
He lay her body on the bed and climbed above her kissing her again before leading his kisses to that sweet spot on her neck.   
Her soft moans spurned him on as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off grabbing her waist and pulling her into him before latching his mouth onto her covered nipple.  
She cried arching herself into his mouth her hands snaking through his hair to hold him against her chest.  
His hand snaked its way to her jeans and popped open the button sliding his hand over her mound.  
He smirked feeling how ready she was.  
"Derek." she moaned out making his dick twitch in want.  
He slid the jeans down her body and placed himself in between her thighs attacking her mouth again before kissing his way down her body.  
He kissed up and down her thigh teasing her, close enough to make her squirm before kissing back up her leg.  
He did it until she let out a whine of discomfort and was grinding her hips into the bed.  
He looked up at her, her eyes were squeezed shut and her lip was clenched between her teeth.  
"You want me baby?" he said kissing her mound.  
Her hips bucked up in sync with slow Yes that came from her mouth.  
He slipped his fingers in the straps of her panties and ripped them off.  
Amber swore she was seeing stars when his tongue connected with her clit.  
Who knew Derek was that talented?   
She sure as hell didn't.  
But she was not complaining.  
She felt the heat rush from her throat down to the pit of her stomach.  
Derek felt her thighs began to tremble and slid his fingers inside moving them in a come hither motion while sucking the life out of her clit.  
"Oh my G-d!" she said arching off the bed as she gushed out onto his face.  
He chuckled in astonishment sitting up and wiping his face off.  
"So you squirt?" he asked.  
"No actually that's the first time  that ever happened to me." she said breathing hard.  
"Well I feel accomplished." he said.  
She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down grabbing his penis.  
His eyes rolled backwards as she stroked with just the right amount of pressure.   
She rolled them over and decided to take control.  
It was ruining Derek's plan to make the night about her but he couldn't even think straight.   
Amber slid down and put her mouth directly around his shaft.  
Now it was his turn to buck up into her mouth.  
"Amber.... Oh my God." he moaned running his fingers through her hair.  
"Baby stop or it's gonna be over before it starts." he said pulling her up and backing away.  
He pushed her down on her back and hiked her leg up on his waist before sliding into her.  
He moaned at the feel of her tightness around him, he had to focus on not cumming early.  
He wanted this to be good for her.  
He leaned down and captured her mouth as he pulled out and thrust slowly back in.   
She moaned into his mouth running her fingers through his hair.  
Her hands scratched his back as she arched up into his body.  
He pulled her body close to his as he stroked her over and over again.  
"I love you." he whispered in her ear.  
His strokes got harder and faster until he was in a daze, trapped in the pleasure and love that was building up for the woman he was in love with.  
He was making love to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
He let out a groan and held her hips tighter, he never wanted to let her go.  
"Oh my G-d!!!" she screamed.   
He could feel her legs begin to tremble, her head thrashing from side to side.  
"No, just me baby."  
She didn't know where to place her hands anymore so he grabbed them interlocking his fingers with her as he felt himself getting closer and closer.  
"Amber I fucking love you!" he yelled between clenched teeth.  
His hips pounded into hers with fever.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes!"   
"Say it!"  
He needed to hear those words come out of her mouth.  
This feeling was euphoric, almost surreal.  
He felt like he was giving her his soul.  
"Say it!"   
He thrust harder into her getting a muffled scream as she bit down on his shoulder.  
He placed her hands above her head.  
"Please Amber. Say it for me." he said.  
"I- I love you." she said throwing her head back as she drowned in the wave that overtook her body.  
He let her hands go grabbing the headboard as he came hard, not wanting to hurt her.  
He collapsed on the side of her pulling her on top of him.  
"No... Too heavy." she said trying to push her too weak body off.  
"You're perfect. I love you." he said grabbing her and pulling her close.  
"You really love me?" she asked timidly.  
"Amber, I'm crazy in love with you. You mean so much to me and you make me happy. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. Don't ever doubt the words I speak to you. They will always be true. I'm in love with you Amber Patrice Riley and I I always will be." he said kissing her forehead.  
"I thought you were in the moment.  I love you too Derek. I was scared because I didn't think you would feel the same way." she said painting designs in his chest with the tips of her fingers.  
He grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers.  
"You are my world Amber. I've been in love with you since the beginning. I fell in love with you a long time ago. All you had to do was say something babe." he said.  
"Mm. I'm sleepy Derek." she said.  
"Then sleep baby. Sleep." he said content as she snuggled into his chest.  
"I love you Derek."  
"I love you Amber."  
 


End file.
